The Night Of A Thousand Candles
by blacktears
Summary: Fluffy 3+4 yaoi! Fluffy fluffy fluffy.


Disclaimer: This is Gundam Wing, therefore not mine, therefore no money, therefore no sue.  
  
Note: um.......fluffy 3+4   
  
  
The Night Of A Thousand Candles  
  
  
  
A thousand white candles lit the large dining room of Quatre Winner's most private retreat, illuminating the large wooden table that took up most of the room and flickering over the faces of the chamber's two occupants. The large windows were covered by dark blue drapes that failed to completely block the sound of wind and rain as it tore through the trees that surrounded the mansion. Nature knew the importance of the day, and cried...cried for the lives that the thousand candles represented.   
  
At the table, sat a young blond man, his head down and large eyes closed. Standing off to the blond's side, peering out the window at the day's dying light was a taller man, clad in a dark turtle neck and tuxedo pants.  
  
"Where are they?" the blond said without looking up, his voice so soft it was barely audible, though disapointment was clear. Trowa Barton turned, letting the curtain fall back in place over the clear glass window, his vibrant green eyes focusing on his young koibito.  
  
"It's still raining," He stated, eyes flicking briefly to the candles. "There's probably some flooding in the valley, which might have kept them. Don't worry, Quatre, they'll be here." Quatre sighed, but said nothing else. A small frown flickered over Trowa's face. The others had better not miss this dinner-it was too important to Quatre, who'd taken a day off from his impossibly busy work schedual to make sure everything was perfect...if they ruined this dinner, if they hurt Quatre...  
  
Sighing, the tall young man sank into the chair beside Quatre, facing his blond love. Even with his head lowered, Trowa could see the tears the brimed Quatre's innocent eyes, threatening to spill down his smooth cheeks. "Would you like me to try calling their cell number?"   
  
Quatre lifted his head, and forced a smile for his lover. "No," he said, his voice lighter than it had been a moment earlier. "I'm sure it's just the rain thats holding them up." He stood, extanding a small hand to the taller man. "Come on, lets go into the living room-it's a bit warmer there...and then the smell of food won't get to me so much."  
  
Trowa allowed a ghost of a smile to show on his lips as the Winner boy led him into another room, this one equally big, but lit more consistantly with a chandelier and smelling strongly of the sandlewood incense Quatre liked to burn. Trowa quietly left his lover long enough to turn on some soft music and close the curtains over the now-dark windows.   
  
"You know," Trowa said as he rejoined Quatre in the center of the room. "This day is more than just the anneversary of the end of the war," He slipped one strong arm around Quatre's waist and pulled the smaller boy close to him. Quatre smiled up at his koi, waiting for the quiet man to continue his thought, as the two began swaying gently to the music that filtered into the room. "Today's also our anneversary,"  
  
Quatre nodded, tearing his eyes away from his lover's. "I know," he said, pressing his cheek against the soft cotton of Trowa's shirt. "Thats part of the reason I wanted tonight to be...private. And so special."  
  
Trowa smiled, eyes focusing on the cieling. He held his little one closer, memorizing the feel of Quatre's small body in his arms. "Tonight is special," He purred. "Even if the others don't show up, it's still special." He loosened his grip, pushing Quatre away from him slightly.   
  
Quatre's thin brows furrowed as he took a hesitant step back from Trowa, unsure why his koi had released him. Trowa stared into Quatre's eyes. "You know I love you..." Quatre smiled again, the simple movement lighting his entire face, warming Trowa's heart. Before his koi could speak, Trowa dropped to one knee, pulling from seemingly nowhere a small, velvet box. "Will you marry me, Quatre?" He asked, holding the small package up to the blond.  
  
Quatre gasped, his small smile quickly blooming into a large grin. "Oh, Trowa!" he breathed as he took the box in trembling fingers. He didn't open it-he didn't need to. Instead, he flung himself at his kneeling koi, wrapping his arms tightly around Trowa's body. "I'd lo-"  
  
"We're here!" The shout echoed through the empty halls of the mansion, followed by some inaudible mumbling.  
  
Laughing, tears of happiness streaming from his eyes, Quatre pushed himself off of Trowa, who gained his feet with a smile. "We're in the living room!" Quatre called out to the three former Gundam pilots that the couple had been waiting for.   
  
Quatre turned to face Trowa once again, looking up at his taller lover. "I'd love to marry you, Trowa," he said softly, leaning up against the clown, his arms wrapping around the other's head.  
  
When the other pilots made it into the room, they found Trowa and Quatre caught up in their first kiss as an engaged couple.  
  
  
Note: thats probably not quite the end...I mean, I still want throw in some other stuff-I COMPELTELY abanonded the dinner/celebration thingy...but I'll get to that stuff in another part, tay? tay. Please review. 


End file.
